When the Singing Stops
by NeverFailingLove
Summary: After Warbler practice when all the singing has stopped Jeff and Nick hang in their dorm. Their friends think they're just relaxing and watching movies, but are they? Niff Smut


**If you couldn't tell by the summary there is no plot to this, purely smut. :D **

**This is my first Niff Fic and FanFic in general, so hope you like it! **

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)**

* * *

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Jeff." Nick hummed against his boyfriend's back.

"Never forget that, okay."

"I won't baby."

It was a Saturday and after Warbler practice the two boys just spent the day in their shared dorm watching movies and relaxing. They were cuddled up on Jeff's bed not paying attention to the screen anymore being engulfed in the others scent and warmth; both wishing the moment would never end.

Nick started to gently kiss up Jeff's back until he reached the back of his ear. Tugging and nipping lightly a soft moan escaped Jeff's lips. These were the little things that Nick loved. The beautiful sounds he could get out of Jeff drove him crazy.

Soon Jeff rolled over to face his boyfriend as Nick kissed down his jawline. Lips on his sensitive skin shot a hot tingling feeling down his front settling in his crotch. Jeff's hands moved down to Nick's waist pulling him closer. With their bodies flush against each other their lips connected into a hot passionate kiss being deepened with each beautiful second.

Nick traced his tongue over Jeff's bottom lip asking foe entrance. Willingly Jeff parted his lips allowing Nick to enter him searching every part of his month. Jeff always gave into every touch, stroke and tease loving the feeling of being dominated. It turned him on more then anyone could ever know.

The heat in the room really started to boil as both sets of hands came to life. Nick flipped Jeff over and pushed him down against the bed as Jeff fumbled with the two gold buttons on the front of Nick's blazer. In about a minute Nick was completely topless.

"Your turn." Nick growled momentarily breaking away from heated kisses causing Jeff to wine in disappointment then moan in anticipation at Nick's words. With quick nimble fingers Jeff's blazer and white button down shirt were carelessly tossed to the floor. Nick took a second to marvel over Jeff's lean body, but only a second because he soon was marking up his beautifully creamy skin. He nibbled down his boyfriend's chest taking time to bite harder at the spots he knew, from previous encounters that drove Jeff crazy.

When Nick reached his navel he lapped at it lightly smiling at the shutter he felt beneath him. He continued to travel down Jeff's body. Nick knew what Jeff was thinking as his hands shot up and started to unbutton his pants. Before Nick continued his path he let Jeff finish removing his own pants.

Nick knew from experience that the bulge he was now hungrily staring at must be horribly painful. He was so tempted to just rip Jeff's boxers down and take him in all the way with no hesitation. The thought of it all warm hitting the back of his throat made him wild. Instead he was feeling a bit selfish and playful so he bent down and lightly placed a kiss on the tip of Jeff's hard cock through the fabric causing Jeff to buck. In one quick movement Nick pinned Jeff's hips down with his hands and shot up to connect his lips with the blond's once again.

"You. Jerk. Ughhh!" was all that was said by Jeff in between kisses.

"Love you too baby." Nick smiled in reply.

After about a minute more of teasing Nick was completely hard and throbbing and needed Jeff now more than ever. "Bend over." Nick growled as he got off Jeff and reached for the nightstand drawn. Jeff eagerly did what his boyfriend commanded and positioned himself awaiting what he had been craving for all evening.

Nick returned entirely naked holding a bottle of lube. Smirking at the boy who was so willing to lose everything he climbed onto the bed behind Jeff. In a matter of seconds Jeff 's boxers were off and Nick had applied lube around his aching hard on.

"Please Nick, I beg you!"

"Okay fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

Nick lined himself up behind and without another thought trusted deep into the blond.

"Ugh…Nick!" Jeff moaned with the initial sting, which soon turned to pleasure.

Nick pulled out just as quickly as he had entered. He trusted in again, but not as deep this time. Once more he removed his cock and reentered each trust quicker and deeper than the one before.

"Jeff you are so beautiful. You are all I ever want….god you're so tight!" Nick grabbed Jeff's waist to support them both. Quickening his pace while changing angles in an attempt to find the perfect spot. All of a sudden Jeff bit down on the pillow below him to muffle his scream. Nick knew he found the blond's prostate.

Trying something new Nick pulls out and at the same angle as before slams so hard into Jeff that, amongst the heavy breathing, the sound of balls slapping against skin reverberate across the room. Jeff swore he saw stars.

Nick could feel the familiar feeling of his stomach tightly coiling and knew he was on the edge. "So close!" Nick was just able to let escape from his lips.

"Let loose baby, don't hold back." Encouraged Jeff.

Taking him up on that offer Nick snaps his hips forward faster then he had ever done before. With one last forceful thrust of the hips he releases deep into his gorgeous boyfriend clasping forward onto his back totally exhausted. Nick just lays there for a while catching his breath before pulling out and flopping on the bed next to Jeff who was now lying on his back.

"Wow." They both exclaimed practically in unison.

Nick glanced down at Jeff's member when he notices his hands move in that direction. "Jeff I'm so sorry." Sitting up as he said this wincing a little as he was already becoming sore.

Holding his still painfully hard dick in both hands Jeff slowly replied, "No, it's fine you did your best. Trust me it was wonderful, more than wonderful actually." He was already replaying the scene in his head loving the memory.

Nick's hands grabbed Jeff's and pulled them away. "I'm the only one who's going to make you come." The tone was forceful and showed he was in charge.

Jeff's breath hitched as he was propped against the headboard. Nick eyed the beautiful muscle in front of him glistening with pre-cum. He slowly leaned down and planted a wet lingering kiss to the tip before wrapping his warm mouth around Jeff's length. Humming as his lips slid down the shaft.

"God I love you."

As in a response to Jeff's comment Nick hollowed his cheeks sucking roughly. His tongue playing with the tip as his head started to bob. It didn't take long for Jeff to snap since he was already so close to the breaking point.

After swallowing everything Nick reached up and kissed the younger boy sweetly and gently. Tasting himself on the dark haired boys lips Jeff leaned into the kiss hoping it would last forever.

Later the pair just laid in bed still fully naked in each other's arms. Though it was relatively early and both had homework to finish they fell asleep not caring about anything else but one another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! I Niff all of you! **

**Reviews are always loved, so what are you waiting for!**


End file.
